MYCUN and the Mystery to New York/Transcript
The following is a transcript for MYCUN and the Mystery to New York. Part 1: Opening Universal Pictures 100th Anniversary logo Geo LTD. Pictures logo TEXT: Geo LTD. Animation presents TEXT: a Taylor Grodin film screen. A CRT video screen turns on VHS labeled "4 YEARS AFTER" is inserted static GABRIEL GARZA: batteries on the toy I think it's done. Now, time to turn it on. the Toy on comes a Gabriel doing the chicken dance RED PUCKETT: Wow, that's sick! GABRIEL GARZA: Yes, it is, sweetie. It's so weird to have a toy like that. huge shadow appears Huh? What's going on? huge hand comes in and scoops... static logo forms from TV Part 2: Koba's Escape to MYCUN Jail Text: MYCUN Jail to Koba in his jail cell KOBA: Man, I don't like being in jail. This place looks like the lab I was tortured at there. I wish I could escape from this place. light bulb popped on top of Koba's head KOBA: I know, I will escape from prison and replace myself with a dummy version of me. More coming soon! Part 3: Peace in MYCUN Village Again Coming soon! Part 4: Antonio's House/The Great Discovery to Antonio Perez's House. Jungle Boogie plays, and the MYCUNs come in GABRIEL GARZA: Antonio! What's going on here? ANTONIO PEREZ: Somebody stole my stuff and my favorite songs too, so I'm stuck with this. Boogie I took DJ lessons, so... for another CD where is it... out Don't Forget to Remember Me Here it is. CD plays for 10 seconds GABRIEL GARZA: Carrie Underwood? out disc and smashes it; angry Oh, I can't believe you had a CD of a stupid singer we all hated her so freaking much! ANTONIO PEREZ: Hey, I brought that when I'm-- GABRIEL GARZA: You remember that time when I killed a Underwood creation?! ANTONIO PEREZ: What? GABRIEL GARZA: A Underwood creation! ANTONIO PEREZ: So what? I can only have a few CDs of Carrie Underwood. No offence, amigo. pieces fall onto ground ANTONIO PEREZ: Grr! Gabriel, you freaking noob! You broke the disc! Now I'm never gonna listen to any good music! GABRIEL GARZA: Actually, Carrie Underwood is not a very good sign. CARN GARZA: What about Brad Paisley? GABRIEL GARZA: Who cares? I can only like a few singers and musicians who sometimes like or met Carrie Underwood or anything like that? says "Foosch Yo Mung" RED PUCKETT: "Foosch Yo Mung?" they are seen walking inside a cave, following a series of dots they see a Ouija board RED PUCKETT: Hey, is that a Ouija board? GABRIEL GARZA: Let me see... Hmm, I don't know how to use this thing. RED PUCKETT: Just call Hiro! Hiro Hey, Hiro! HIRO HAMADA: in Anybody called me? RED PUCKETT: Yes. We need help with this Ouija board. HIRO HAMADA: Oh, yes I can do that! Oh great Ouija board, will I be the co-king of MYCUN City? appear on the Ouija saying "no" More coming soon! Part 5: Koba Coming rise RED PUCKETT: That was not fact, nor fiction. GABRIEL GARZA: Let's read the newspaper, shall we? RED PUCKETT: Yeah. Got it, honey. read the papers Text: 30 minutes later... reading GABRIEL GARZA: ...then... Koba Thy Name Is Not Pure. Wait, "Koba Thy Name Is Not Pure"? confused What the hell is that supposed to mean?! to the Simpsons' house in Springfield. Koba teleports in KOBA: Hey, MYCUNs, I'm back! But wait, this isn't the correct place to find them... oh well. to open door Argh. the door with a Scan Passer 9000 inside BART: Lisa, it's not me, it's just that... the door melting OH MY GOD! SOMEONE IS MELTING THE HOUSE!! LISA: Oh no! This is not good! What are we going to do?! HOMER: Wha...? What's going on, kids? taken away YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! BART & LISA: DAD, NOOOOOOOOO!!! takes the SC9000 KOBA: Mission complete. teleports Part 6: New York Battle to New York. Koba falls, hitting himself on a road. Homer lands on him and the SC9000 lands on him, too. HOMER: D'oh! MYCUNs and the Simpsons land on him too KOBA: Ow!! up That's it! Nobody can finish my plan so quickly, but me! away GABRIEL GARZA: Come on, guys! Get him! He's running away! RED PUCKETT: out a GPS I think we found him! He's inside a music store. MYCUNs enter the music store and saw Koba kidnapping Homer GABRIEL GARZA: Stop right there, Koba! You crossed the line. Let go of Homer! KOBA: No. Never! rifle everywhere, takes remote GABRIEL GARZA: Everyone take out your weapons! do KOBA: It's 100+ against 1. Don't worry, my troops will rise to HUNDREDS! out his henchmen spawner Now, it's 100+... against 20000. minions come out KOBA: Get ready to be OBLITERATED! evilly MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAKE UP, JACUS! JACUS: ...zzz...I wanna ride a pony...huh? What? Hell no! I'm having a very nice dream, Mr. Koba. Goodnight! back to sleep KOBA: Aw, crap. rifle GABRIEL GARZA: USE TOON LINK'S SHIELD AS OUR SHIELD!! TOON LINK: Oh. out his shield Got it! is dead silence for 5 seconds TOON LINK: Well... I guess that would make sense to us. in London Text: London, United Kingdom TEDDY BEAR: Boy, oh, boy, my master is going to like this. giggling Tee-hee. a chip on Big Ben Big Ben flies in the music store in New York KOBA: Retreat! do to Bart happy to see Homer once again BART: Homer! You're okay! I was so worried about you! HOMER: Me too, boy. I couldn't help without ya before getting killed by that evil looking ape. Part 7: Big Ben Falls shop GRU: LOOK OUT! BIG BEN ABOUT TO FALL! GABRIEL GARZA: Oh, my God. closer RUN, MYCUNS, RUN!! all run. Big Ben gets smashed to newsroom REPORTER: London's greatest landmark, Big Ben, crashed into New York today. Londoners are really not happy here, so here's the question: who did it? spins in, with title "BIG BEN DESTROYED" Part 8: Gabriel vs. Tiny Tiger to Gabriel running through a garden GABRIEL GARZA: Gotta run as fast... a garden Here's a nice spot. I'll just sit here and eat my snack. down, eats his sandwich Tiger sneaks in, spies on him GABRIEL GARZA: Who's there? If you come out, I'll come after you! out his Magic Sword and Austin Magic Sword With my weapons. TINY TIGER: Tiny Tiger! fighting GRU: So? Whatcha gonna do now? Kill us or something? is dead silence for 3 seconds GABRIEL: I'll fight. and Tiny Tiger begin to fight TINY TIGER: Die, you stupid human! Gabriel Gabriel: Argh! Gru: Oh my goodness, Gabriel! What happened to you? Gabriel: Oh, God... I'm very sick because I got Koba Fever by Tiny Tiger. Gru: Wait, Tiny Tiger is working with Koba? Gabriel: I think so. Tiger got frozen by Gru with his Freeze Ray Gru: That's what he thought. Come on, Gabriel, let's go. go anyways Part 9: The Quest for Crash Bandicoot's Game to GameStop Crash Bandicoot: Let's see... Spyro, no.... Jak and Daxter, got that... where are- bought Crash of the Titans Ah-ha! My favorite game! Crash of the Titans! Dr. Neo Cortex: evilly MWAHAHAHAHA! The game reviews said this game is awesome! out Cortex's Workshop 360 This game is also better than Crash's stupid games! appears behind him. Cortex kicks Crash out of GameStop Dr. Neo Cortex: Hey! Give me that! game back, makes door unopenable This game says "CORTEX ONLY." Good! appears from tube, buys game his home Crash Bandicoot: Let's see: empty What?? What the hell?! No disc? Just a manual? Grr!! quit I GOTTA FIND THAT DISC!! Part 10: The Chase/Glitch Bandicoot MYCUN City Bart: Wow. This place is great! I should visit here again every time with my family. The arcade? Cool. Gru's Candies Ay, caramba! Gru's Candies! I would love some! over Gru: Sorry, kid, but you cannot eat all of that junk food. The reason is you'll get a stomach pain. strikes him What? HEY! OH NO YOU DON'T! away Bart: Gotta hide! a car I gotta drive this car! in and drives away Car driver: Hey! That yellow kid is stealing my car! Gru: Oh no, he doesn't. up to Gru's car, then jumps onto it Gru: No way! Bart, who gets squished by a ton of cars Bart: YOOOOOOW!!! surgery truck comes in and picks him up to Bart in the hospital Bart: Wha...what happened to me? Doctor: I'm afraid that you got squished by a ton of cars. Bart: I wish I was in Springfield. arrives Gru: Bart Simpson! Never, ever run away from me when I warned you. You can't eat junk food! Bart: But I like candy! Gru: I know you like candy so much, Bart, but don't do it again, okay? Bart: Got it, Mr... Gru: Felonious Gru. My friends call me Gru. Bart: Mr. Gru. You're the star of Despicable Me, right? Gru: Yep. Don't worry, you'll be alright, Bart. Bart: Okay. to Gabriel's House, MYCUN Village Text: GABRIEL'S HOUSE, MYCUN VILLAGE - 12:01am and Red sleep in their bedroom, then their TV turns on TV: Raar! and Red woke up. The TV, now known as Glitch Bandicoot, orders Red and Gabriel to... Glitch Bandicoot: OBEY GLITCH BANDICOOT, DESTROY THE SIMPSONS! and Red scream as Glitch Bandicoot comes closer to them to garden. Gabriel wakes up Gabriel: Aah! confused What the...? How did I get here? walks up Carn: Hey, dad, I heard you screaming. Is there something wrong? Did you had a nightmare or something? Tell me about it. Gabriel: Well, I had a nightmare where I was at my room. Then the TV started up itself, and called itself Glitch Bandicoot. Carn: And then what happened? Gabriel: He took over me and your mother! Carn: Oh, that's bad! I should never had those nightmares like that! Crash chasing Cortex Dad, isn't that Crash Bandicoot chasing the bad guy from the Crash games? I forget the bad guy's name. Part 11: Crash and Cortex's Final Battle Crash: screen GIVE ME THE GAME, YOU IDIOT! Gabriel: It's Cortex, son. Carn: Okay, dad. So, what's going on there? Gabriel: I don't know, Carn. I don't know. finally caught up to Cortex Crash: This ends here, Cortex! You crossed the line! Cortex: Well, I was about to hack your game to replace the player into ME! evilly MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Crash: What?! Oh no! That's no fair! Why you...! Cortex uses his spin dash Cortex: This isn't over, Crash... dies takes the game house tests the game Crash: Hey, I like this game! Part 12: Coffee Bar Assault/Dream Logo Land to Bart walking down the street Bart: Ow... still hurts... I need to get food. arrives Gabriel: Hey, Bart. Bart: Hello, I'm Bart Simpson. Who the hell are you? Gabriel: Gabriel. Gabriel Garza. Some of my friends call me Gabe. Bart: Man, I am so GODDAMN HUNGRY! I WANT TO EAT! Gabriel: Don't yell like that, okay? We'll eat some food. at a coffee shop What about this coffee shop? Bart: Sounds good. inside finds Maurice with a scar on his cheek pad Gabriel: ...Maurice? What are you doing in the coffee shop? Maurice: The apes with guns wound me on my cheek pad with a machine gun. and Bart order coffee Gabriel: Oh, that's terrible, Maurice! Who could do a such thing to you, buddy? and Bart wait for their coffee some apes come in. A gunshot is heard, and the apes are dead. The shooter, Grey, reveals himself Grey: This is a stickup! Anybody want to die? evacuates Gabriel: Not me, Grey! Time to die, loser! his Austin Magic Pistol Bart: Go get him, Gabe Boy! Distract him! Kick his butt! I will run. runs Text: DREAM LOGO LAND teleports next to the Carlco logos Koba: Alright, troopers. Let's do this thing! big "2000" out his hechmen spawner Ape with Gun: Invade dream logos. Put everything into "Koba rocks!" except for Carlco ones. do Part 13: The Volcano gets out of her car and starts exploring a volcano arrives Bart: Mom? What are you doing in here? Marge: Watch out, Bart! Don't get too close to the volcano. Bart: I will, mom. leading to dream logo land appears hand appears and grabs Marge Marge: Aah! appears Koba: Got you. Bart: MOM! Marge: Let me go, you monster! Marge into volcano lava Marge: Goodbye, Bart. Please win this for me. PLEASE! I'll love you, Bart... in lava takes out a Atomic Gun, aims at Koba. Koba disappears Bart: crying No!!! Why, Koba? Why?! You stupid bastard!! appears Grey: (signed) You're mine, kid. Bart: Uh oh. Bart screams Part 14: The Plan Text: GRU'S LAB Gru: We hereby declare that a plan is in motion. Koba is trying to rule the world, including Imaginary World, New York, and many others. We need IDEAS! PLOTS! WEAPONS! Dr. Nefario: And we need it now! applause "1. Get the weapons. 2. Buy props for war. 3. Kill Koba." Dr. Nefario: First, we get the weapons. Then, we buy props for war. Finally, we kill Koba and his henchmen. Any questions? raises his hand Dr. Nefario: Yes, Norbert? Norbert: Will there be bananas after the victory? Because we all love bananas and apples, including me, Norbert. Dr. Nefario: Well... I think so... But I'm not sure. sounds Gru: Come on, minions! Let's roll! Minions: Yeah! do outside Part 15: Koba's Lair see Grey kidnapping Bart and Caesar Grey: Alright, I had captured that stupid yellow-colored brat at Caesar ...and you too, Caesar. Caesar: Hey, you can't do that! Koba: Great going, Grey. We can finally rule New York, and turning it into Kobtopia! out a paper Anyways, I just printed out a paper of Gabriel's full personal information! evilly MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Grey: That's good. stands next to Koba's lair Gabriel: It's time, Koba. You already crossed the line. I'll never forgive you. weapon, storms Koba's lair went to Koba's lair finally reached to Koba's throne room inside Gabriel: Stop right there, Koba! Get away from Bart and Caesar, you... you... uh... Koba: (signed) Don't call me a "stupid monkey"... Gabriel: You stupid monkey! Koba: That does it! fights Gabriel Koba: AAAAAH! THAT'S FREAKING IT, I'M GOING TO RANT ON YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE TWIT! begins to rant on Gabriel Koba: ranting Gabriel Garza? More like Gaybriel Garpee! You're nothing but some 21-year-old raging stupid hypocrite who goes buttover people! You hate Carrie Underwood and me because you're such a extremely retarded stupid crybaby! How's that? Gabriel: How dare you call me a name like that! That's it, I'm sick of you, Koba! Get a life! the paper from Koba And give me that paper! I wanna see what's all about on it! Gabriel: Bart and Caesar Come on, guys, we gonna get outta here! breaks out a door Bart and Caesar escape the castle Bart: Thanks for saving us, Garfield! Gabriel: It's Gabriel, not Garfield, but thanks anyway. out FIRE IN THE HOLE! throws a grenade at Koba's lair and it collapses goes on his motorcycle with Bart and Caesar we see Japeth the goat singing with his banjo while walking through downtown MYCUN City Japeth: (singing) I'm walking through MYCUN City... Now it sounds so freakin' damn ditty... But now I'm gotta visit some apes, minions and... (looks at Gabriel, Bart and Caesar and briefly speaks) Oh, crap! then gets hit by Gabriel's motorcycle Japeth: (still singing) And I just got hit by a motorcycle. thud at the volcano, Rocket sees the portal to Dream Logo Land Rocket: (signed) It's time. in sees the Carlco logos, then finds hammer Rocket: (signed) Time to wreck those logos. does teleports back to Imaginary World Part 16: Gabriel Confesses to the MYCUNs and the minions and apes outside of the MYCUN Gate Gru: Where's Gabriel? He should be here any minute after he saved Bart and Caesar. Red: Look! There they are. Bart and Caesar arrive Gabriel: I had saved Bart and Caesar. hugs and kisses Gabriel Red: Oh, Gabriel! You're our hero! Gabriel: Uh, thanks, honey. Carn: Dad! hugs Gabriel too original MYCUNs hug Gabriel also Gabriel: I love you, guys. sees the paper in Gabriel's hand Gru: What's that piece of paper? Gabriel: I just want to give it to Antonio so he can read my whole life. throws the paper to Antonio Gabriel: Here, Antonio. Read my personal information. See what it said about myself. You'll know my name, address, parents, siblings, EVERYTHING. Antonio: Gabriel? Gabriel: Hm? Antonio: You had autism when you're young? Gabriel: Yes. Yes. But wait, there's more. Antonio: More? Gabriel: Or less. There's less. Red: You were autistic and you didn't tell us?? Gabriel: Well, uh... Antonio: You were never normal like us? Gabriel: I had to see I'm a ordinary man. Or you'd never let Koba to stay our village! After all we have been through with the newcomers... Antonio: You want to be a bad user? Gabriel: No, I... Antonio: You liked us. Gabriel: No, no, no. l mean, yes, but... Antonio: ¡Oh Dios mío! Why you have autism? Because autism means a bad guy from the internet! Gabriel: I don't want to be bad... Antonio: Minions and junk! l should have known. Bart: Being a dumbass kid was not... normal, right? Gabriel: Yeah, it's not normal. But look at what I did. Bart: I was kidnapped by that evil looking ape! l could have died! Gru: But l thought I was your friend better than Hiro. Hiro: off-screen What? Bart: For all l know, your name is not even Garfield. Gabriel: No, Bart, but it never really was. Bart: crying l don't feel safe! hugs him while Bart cries looks at Gabriel and his MYCUNs with a sad look Gabriel: Antonio, I... Antonio: We trusted you... newcomers and the apes walked away with Bart and Antonio to Gabriel and the MYCUNs outside of MYCUN Village without the newcomers including Antonio and Bart Toon Link: Okay, I'm gonna really miss those guys. There I said it! Ico: Me too. to Gabriel sitting on ceremonial rock, looking sad Red: Hey, can we talk about something? Gabriel: Yeah? More coming soon! Part 17: Caesar in Big Ben/The Final Dimension the fallen Big Ben, Caesar was waken up, sees Hiro behind him Caesar: Hiro, we need help. Koba had taken over New York. starts singing a song from The Three Mouseketeers disappears Caesar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! falls into the void, known as the Final Dimension finds himself in the Final Dimension Caesar: Where am I? appears Gru? What are you doing in here? Gru: Koba seems to have ruling New York, and is turning it into Kobtopia! I have weapons to stop him from ruling it. Let's roll, Caesar! Part 18: Stone/Caesar Meets Iken Minimal Rock... of Koba's minions appears Stone: I, Stone, am the supreme warrior of all history! starts firing shots at Stone Stone: No! out Vector Sword, duels Rocket seems to be getting the upper hand, where he fires more shots at Stone. Stone disappears, now there's a soul flying up sneaks under Big Ben, revealing that Koba is breaking the clock. Koba runs away, and Koba's another minion appears Chae Cook: I, Chae Cook, will rule this world with Koba and his evil allies, HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Caesar. After that, he runs into Chae's Castle across the stormy look of Chae's Castle. We cut to the inside, and in one of the corridors sees Koba kidnapping Homer. Caesar follows Koba Caesar: Homer! Homer: Help! Save me! Koba: You can not. finds Iken from Tokyo Wakusei Planetokio Caesar: Who are you? Iken: My name is Iken! I'm a meal delivery boy who works in a Japanese ramen restaurant. What's your name? Caesar: I'm Caesar. Iken: Ah, Caesar! That's a fine name! Anyway, what brings you here? Caesar: We need help. More coming soon! Part 19: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Category:Transcripts